Cry or Not
by mydoctortennant
Summary: The five times Marian didn't cry and the one time she did. Based off the BBC 2006 TV Series. [RobinMarian]
1. One, Play Chase

**This is probably one of my favourite fics out of the ones I have written. I worked on it for so long, 12 days straight, and so excellently beta'd by Bob, LostInFictionLIF, she has been my fanfiction rock!**

**Spoiler: None**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

**Summary: The Five Times Marian Didn't Cry and the One Time She Did.**

The Five Times Marian Didn't Cry and the One Time She Did.

One

'Robin of Locksley you get back here right now!' screamed a four year old Marian, hair raging in a wavy mass on her head, flying in all sort of crazy directions some what representing the mood she was in. He always aggravated her in such a way only he knew humanly possible; everybody else just seemed to over look it. She took off at a sprint and darted after him down the hall. Quite what he had done nobody knew, but whenever he was around Marian, they knew it was going to be something. He ran for his life that day, and she wasn't far behind him.

It was actually funny, a boy of seven running from a girl of four with her hot on his heels. Well she had been until it came to the T-junction he ran around so fast and stopped that she ran straight into him and went flying over. Sprawling out in a delicate manner is a hard thing to accomplish, but somehow Marian managed it every time. Or so Robin thought. Scrape, cut, blood, trickling down her leg, but she hadn't cared about the gash on her knee, she had caught up with him. Laughing manically at the blood running down her leg she faced him. She was wearing that adorable four year old scowl that said _'I'm so telling Father on you!'_

'You Robin! Are in big trouble!'

'Me? What did I do?' He laughed openly, knowing that it would only annoy her further something he loved to do. It was just so easy he could barely resist. He raised his eyebrows and laughed some more when Marian looked a little put out at him. Standing slowly, he backed off from her a little. He'd asked her the question so innocently, flashing her his award winning smile he had from such an early age. But smiling would get him nowhere, not with Marian in the mood she was in.

'You know exactly what you did!' she kicked him then at that moment. A time when every other girl would be brawling because they ripped their favourite dress and cut their knee, she was showing Robin of Locksley what for. She kicked him heartily in the shin once again, Robin let out a yelp of pain. He bent over and grabbed his soon to be bruised shin. 'Did that hurt?' Marian smirked; she had enjoyed the damage she did wreak.

'Yes!' he almost cried in pain as he looked up at Marian.

'Good!' She shrilled in an upbeat manner, before smiling innocently; Robin looked at her gutted as she ran off. Four years old and she had enough kick power to make him come out in a bruise. She had to be worth keeping an eye on purely because if he didn't, he may end up with even more bruises. God knows where he might end up with bruises in the future, it didn't even bare thinking about, it was painful enough just contemplating the thought.

Marian ran off back to her Father, Robin chasing after her but more slowly. She was injured after all. Not that she would take that as a reason for him to slow up on her, because she was too proud to want the aid of him, especially if it was 'his fault' in the first place, that made him the last person she wanted help from.

'Father? Where's Sarah?' She asked innocently as her fathers eyes fell upon the rip in her dress and the blood on her knee. They widened, _Why does Robin find the need to wind her up so much? She's nearly out of dresses!_

'Good Lord in Heaven what did you do?'

'Robin tripped me over,' Robin blinked when he heard this, 'But its okay, I just need Sarah to clean it up for me.' Robin blinked again even harder when Edward turned to him after pointing his infant in the direction of her Maid. That wasn't fair, Robin hadn't done anything wrong, she'd been chasing him, for something he said, but that didn't make it his fault.

'Robin why do you aggravate her so?' Robin's father asked him, looking at his son with an amused expression painting his features. What was it with children and fighting those they loved? Robin hadn't known her long, but his father could tell from the first time they had been put together he'd fallen for her, head over heels.

'It's fun!' Robin said simply, looking at Edward. 'I'm sorry about her dress Sheriff, but she fell over me, I didn't trip her up.' He really hadn't, he couldn't think why he had stopped, he didn't really know but he had, and he supposed it was sort of his fault, but he'd never admit to it. He never did.

'Never mind about it Robin,' Edward smiled; laughing it off, _There goes another dress_. She had only know Robin about 3 months and in that time she had had 20 new scabs and he had to buy 6 new dresses to replace the ones she ruined. Robin was confused, Marian's dress was ruined, once again, her leg bloody, once again, and as far as her father knew it was his fault, once again, it was his fault anyway, once again, but why was he not in trouble for this? Once again! He shrugged it off and took leave in the same direction as Marian had gone. Once again.

'I don't think we'll need our arrangement after all Locksley,' Edward laughed looking after where their children had walked. It was strange, normally in such circumstances those subject to it hated each other, but not, it seemed, in this case.

'No Edward I don't think we will.' They laughed breezily clinking together their chalices. 'I don't think we will.' An arrangement which had been in place many years before either child was born. If the families were to have different gender child there was the agreement between the Lords that they would be arranged to marry. It just so happened that these two seemed already to be on the right path.

Wherever Marian went, Robin always seemed to follow, and visa versa. If Marian was ever in any trouble, Robin would help her, and be by her side, keep her eternally safe.


	2. Two, Tree Climbing

Two

'_I bet you couldn't climb that tree_' he had said. '_Bet you wouldn't!_' He had mercilessly teased her, and he knew that would only make her do it. And she could, and she would and she did. She also did a marvellous job of getting herself stuck. At the top of the tallest tree, it seemed, in Nottingham. Robin laughed, why he would not find it utterly amusing for her to be so stubborn not to ask for help when she needed it. She was too proud for her own good.

What made it worse for Marian was his infernal laughter. She was stuck up a tree, admittedly, but it wasn't that funny. _This is all your fault Locksley!_ She thought bitterly, looking down the tree in search of a route down, it seemed the one she had climbed up had disappeared from view and from memory.

'When my father hears of this Robin-'

'He'll what? Tell me off for you getting stuck up a tree? I don't think so!' His sly expression could be seen twenty foot up where Marian currently hung on. _Uh!_ She thought and mouth said consequently. The cheek of the boy! Of course her father would do nothing, it was Robin. Whenever it came to Robin he always seemed to get away with it, he'd get away with murder if her father had his way. It infuriated her just how much Robin seemed to get away with, no matter how much blame he was painted with, sometimes it was like Edward favoured him over her, just because he was a boy.

'I think so!' Marian said yanking her skirt free of the branch and unbalancing as it came free. She fell several branches. _That hurt!_ She thought wincing at the sudden surge of pain, but never uttering a sound. Robin could help but laugh uncontrollably, when she fell though he could not help a pang of doubt, he did not know if she would make it out of this in one piece, not even two. But there she was a seven year old girl who he admired and loved, stuck in a tree because he dared her to climb it. She scowled at him, he would shut up, and she knew it.

He did, her steely glare won every time. Once she got her footing back though this time, he was in trouble, once she was down, she'd get him, again. A good old kick in the shin just like she always did. That was probably what worried Robin the most, if she did get down in one piece, he soon wouldn't be!

And that wasn't long either. She leant a little one way, shuffled a little another and before she knew it she was jumping down he last little piece of tree. But her disaster of a dress got caught again, causing her to land awkwardly on her hands and knees. Another ruined dress, again ripped and blood stained. Although he father would never subside and buy her trousers, they were too boy-like for a girl in her position, not that she particularly cared.

'This Robin was my favourite dress!' That was a lie, she hated her dressed, she longed for the day when she didn't have to wear them.

'You should have thought of that!' he said before reaching out a hand to help her up, she gladly accepted before scowling at him. 'Let me see?' she lifted her skirt to study the damage the cobbled streets of Nottingham had done. That was one good thing about them; they wouldn't stick to a cut when they happened. A small trickle of blood was now collecting on her knee. 'Now that Maid Marian is not something to leave unattended.' Marian giggled, and unlike any other girl, she did not cry over the sight of blood, because Robin of Locksley was there to save her when she did fall.


	3. Three, Horse Riding

Three

Sherwood Forest, a place home to many trees, and therefore many hiding places and it seemed every week on their traditional jaunt through the woods he'd find a new place to hide away. Marian rode her horse like as she did every Saturday, down the woodland paths the forest had to offer, kicking him into a trot to reach her destination quicker. Robin smirked to himself, she was nearing their clearing and he could hear her horse every stride it took. Clip clop, clip clop.

Robin could hear the thunderous clobbering her horse made as it approached it got louder, and he sneaked a look around the tree he was hiding behind to see her advancing quickly. He smirked, time to act.

'What have I told you about riding through forests on your own?' he bounced out of his finding place and into the very dangerous place of in front of her horse. As usual Marian didn't wince, she had the first time, but after that she had grown used to the fact that at some point Robin of Locksley was going to leap at her. But her horse winced. Her horse reared, and she ended up rolling off the back of it and landing very awkwardly on her ankle.

Her foot bent sideways, _That couldn't be natural!_ She enthused, wincing slightly on the inside so not to let Robin see her pain. She had to seem strong in front of him, no matter what the cost.

'I'd laugh but that looked like it hurt.' Robin said calming her horse and latching it to the nearest tree branch. Marian scowled at him, another tradition, he'd do something wrong she'd scowl it was her way of dealing with him. It wasn't her only way with dealing with him, of course, she could always pelt him in the knee cap, or shin, whichever struck her fancy. But due to the fact that she had hurt her kicking foot's ankle, she decided against the idea, and at the age of twelve she should be out of that stage of her life, but Robin still managed to bring it out of her.

Marian decided to let it go, sure it hurt, but she'd get him back another day, another day when she wasn't stuck at his feet needing his mercy to help her. Not that she would ever admit to needing any help, from anyone. Especially from Robin.

'As usual it doesn't hurt,' she breathed with a bitter tinge to her voice, even Robin could hear the pain in her voice, and he knew she would be too proud to admit it, he let it slip. 'But I may just need a hand to that log over there.' She pointed and reached out her hand. Once finished with her horse Robin made his way to assistant Marian to stand and walk to the nearest possible log.

'You as girl's go, you do not wound easily.' _Heh, yeah, that bloody hurt Locksley!_ Marian raised her eye brows. Any idiot could see that had hurt. She had landed at such a jaunty angle. Robin wasn't surprised at Marian's reaction, however much she tried to hide it; she could never hide her surprise at his 'stupidness'

'You mean Much would be wounded.' She retaliated. Much, Robin's household new manservant, he pretty much followed Robin everywhere he went, apart from on Saturday's when Robin spent his day with Marian. Quite why Much didn't feel the need to come Marian would never know. She would also never find out, if Robin had his way. They found a nearby log and slumped down, very much relieved of the rest. Pulling off her beige worn boot she rubbed at her ankle trying to make the pain subside, it wasn't working very well.

'Now that is not fair Maid Marian.' She scowled at him once again. 'Yes okay, '_Enough of the Maid!'_' he attempted to mimic. Ever since she was ten Marian had decided the title of 'Maid' was not one she wanted. Marian would do fine, and she sure as hell wasn't going to be calling Robin, Master Robin, any time soon. They were friends; friends call each other by their first names!

'You know your impersonation of me is rather abysmal!' Marian tried her hardest not to laugh, but it was too hard when there was Robin, a fifteen year old boy taking off a girl's voice very well. And considering how his voice was a lot deeper these days it amused her more so than ever. He had grown up immensely in the last year it seemed, less sarcastic jokes and comments, though they were still fully there. Less frequently would he dare her to do the 'impossible' which she would then seek out to do.

'I know that's what makes it so funny!' Robin laughed, then finding himself on the receiving end on a slap on the arm. He was lucky she was sat where she was, other wise her hand may have come in contact with his face.

'Maybe it is for you Locksley! But it's not for me!'

'Oh please, you love me!' Robin laughed, so sure of himself. A fifteen year old boy and he had always loved the one girl who had 'hated' him. He never cared for all the girly girls that braided their hair and played with wooden horses. Marian had the braided hair and had the horses, but she also had torn dresses, loose wild hair, and would rather chased Robin at a full pelt than play with wooden figures. The only playing with those figures seemed to get was when Marian was using them for target practise, with Robin as her target.

Robin was glad she hadn't shown an open interest in archery, as he was sure there would be several puncture wounds in him by now.

Their fathers always looked at them in a way that Robin could not describe. They both knew what it was, they both knew it, they always had, but they never spoke of it. They were teenagers, well Robin was, and Marian's birthday was next Saturday. Then she'd be a teen. Teenagers just didn't talk about this stuff. They knew they had no choice one day they would be forced down that aisle, but both hoped they wouldn't be forced, but neither thought they other thoughts as much.

It seemed only natural to them to block the nagging voice in their heads out to the best of their abilities, it worked, to a time, then it seemed to rocket at others being the loudest voice in their heads. That same voice always clouded judgements of each other, always trying to prove said voice wrong.

She was still rubbing away at her ankle, it hurt, but she would never say it did, and she knew that he would know this; he had known her for a good ten years. _Ten years and I still put up with his contemptuous ways! But you do love it Marian, him! No! He is arrogant, brash, infuriating! But you love him! NO! _Marian continued to battle with that voice in her head, always telling her to reach for the impossible do things she knew she shouldn't.

'Come here,' Robin smirked slipping down to sit on the muddy woodland floor before her, taking her foot in his hands. She flinched slightly, 'Sorry, archers hands, rough and well cold, but that's the temperature that does it!' She could tell that he cared deeply for her, but it wasn't often that he showed that side of himself to her, he could do with a good mocking, or at least some sort of sarcastic comment. After all sarcasm is the simplest form of wit.

'Oh really? I would never have guessed!' Robin laughed, only Marian could take him so seriously all of the time. It could get so irritating at times, her seriousness, other times it got them out of some very sticky situations, right now he did not know whether to be annoyed or pleased that she was jesting with him.

He placed her foot carefully on the ground and rubbed his hands together, the friction between them would cause them to heat up a little. He picked her foot back up and began lovingly running his fingers over her ankle.

'There that better?' he asked, his usual air of smugness gone. A soft glint in his eye caused Marian's stomach jerked at the touch. It squirmed it wasn't an unpleasant feeling, but it didn't make her feel that great, something was very wrong with her. But that nagging voice in the back of her head came out of its box, it was raging at her.

'I feel a little out of sorts, maybe we could continue our trip tomorrow?' Marian suggested reaching out for her boot, but something stopped her from picking it up. Robin knew she knew this connection they had had from and early age was there, even she could not deny that, but why did she try to do so? Why did she always go to escape the situation whenever it occurred? He had to do something about this!

Robin had reached out and it wasn't until she saw what it was holding her back that Marian felt those snakes in her stomach turn very light, like butterflies.

'Well know we can not be having that can we?' Robin was smirking, _Oh Lord above what has he got in his mind now?_ Marian was wide eyed, expecting anything. Well anything but that. It was nice there was no denying that, but it was also very much a surprise. Where was the smirk? The sarcastic comment? The awful attempt to whisk her off her feet?

He had gingerly raised his hand to the nape of her neck, pulling her down slightly. He rose from his seated position to give himself more control over her. He smiled before he finally closed the gap between them. It was a first for both of them, and she had to admit it felt good. Marian's hand seemed to rise automatically to the side of his head, thumb resting by his ear. They were both hesitant about it, their first kiss, but they had never known any body else as well as they knew each other. In there friendships, they were the closest to each other out of anybody they knew. It was a natural, yes that was it, a natural step in their friendship.

A few seconds past, as first kisses went it was careful, but long lasting, it was timid but confident. But over all, it was full of more love and friendship than most first kisses would ever know.

Robin pulled back breaking the kiss gently, it had gone a lot better than planned, his cheek was still in tact, he didn't hurt in any places and he wasn't going to wake up tomorrow with any new bruises. As of yet anyway.

Marian was breathless, she didn't know how else to describe it. It was after all an indescribable experience for her. It was sweet, unexpected, not planned. Something Marian wasn't very good at, unplanned escapades. She didn't know whether to look at him, whether to smile, whether to thank him. What did one do in these situations? Especially if one wanted it to happen again? So that voice in her head had taken over her train of thought, and for once she didn't care.

'My father would wear your guts for garters if he knew about this!' Marian mumbled, shocked, and startled, she didn't really know how else to react.

'Come now, we both know that that isn't true Marian! They have been forcing this upon us for years!' He laughed his hand still at his face, his tone soft, he meant it.

'Even so, I'm twelve years old, he have you hunted!'

'You're nearly thirteen and no he wouldn't!' Marian closed her eyes and leant into his hand. 'And besides, what he doesn't know won't hurt him,' he flashed her his award winning grin, like he always did when he wanted things to go his way. It was those cute dimples he got that won her over every time.

'I'll give you something Robin,' Marian smiled opening her eyes, seeing his smile and quickly looking at her bare foot, 'my ankle seems to feel better.' She stretched out her leg, and her foot as it reached full length she wriggled her toes. It felt a lot better. Maybe she had just forgotten about the pain. Maybe it was the fact that she hadn't tried to stand up yet. Or maybe it was Robin.

He flashed her his smile once more, and hesitantly leant into her once again. A quick brush of their lips and both their hearts seemed to flip, it wasn't too much, but it wasn't enough.

Marian had always known he would look after her. But from that day she always knew he would make her better, and keep her safe no matter what the cost.


	4. Four, Picnic Dinner

Four

Locksley kitchen's we bustling with servants. Much was going to and fro from each task making sure everything was running smoothly. Nothing could go wrong today, it was not allowed to. If it did, it put Master Robin's future at stake. A future Much very much wanted him to have. It would make his master happy in the thought of the nagging voice in his head, which had strived there for years would finally subside and go away.

_Master Robin?_ Where was he? Much ran from the kitchen and searched the house hurriedly, Lady Marian would be here soon, and he could not risk Robin himself not being ready upon her arrival.

'Master?' he called out into his bedroom. 'Master are you there?' he heard the muffled _Come In!_ of his master who was submerged in his closet.

'Ah Much, just who I needed. You know how important today is, now which do you think. The olive or the beige?' he held up two identical in style shirts in different colours.

'I do not think Lady Marian will mind Master.' Much spoke truthfully.

'Even so! I want to look my best to ensure the desired results!' He rushed about his bed chamber trying everything in his power to calm down. He kept putting his hand in his pocket and sighing. Much saw this every 5 seconds or so and shook his head.

'Then the beige master, it goes with the brown trousers better.' Much smiled and walked out of the room for his master to change. 'I shall go send for her lady now!' he said as he darted down stairs and fetched a horse and carriage, and a driver, from the yard of the manor.

_Nothing can go wrong for my Master not today. This is meant to be._ Much smiled, he had always seen it between them. Even when they were hiding it from everybody else, Much could still see it. He liked that his Master had found happiness so easily. Thornton had always told Much of how Robin had known Marian since he was five or six, Marian just three or four. Much, like everybody else in the households, knew of their parents arrangements. But it had been scraped a few years ago when Edward and James had seen their children together.

And in light of that day, Robin and Marian appeared to grow closer ever since.

888

A carriage pulled up in the courtyard to Nottingham Castle. Marian did not know what was going on, and she did not like it at all. Robin had never kept secret from her before. Something inside of her tingled whenever she thought of the different possibilities. It always jumped back to one, but she shook it off. He would not. It just didn't seem to her the Robin thing, no matter how 'set in stone' the situation he wouldn't

888

'Master!' Much called from his look out position in the roof of Locksley Manor. 'Lady Marian's coach is approaching! Are you ready?'

Robin slipped his hand into his pocket in a panic. Okay it was there. Yes he was ready.

Much emerge from the hide, and came to Robin's bed chamber. 'All the food has been prepared and is ready for when you want it. As far as Thornton and I are concerned, when you and Marian are inside we are setting up the blanket and food by the pond, correct?'

Robin was lucky Much was so calm, or he seemed so, he remembered every detail. 'Yes, I shall meet Marian from outside. Then I shall bring her into the main room, giving you and Thornton about 2 minutes to set it up, is that enough time?'

'The food is ready to be taken so yes, that will be enough time.' Much smiled at his master. 'Okay, now go! Otherwise your Lady will be here and you will not be!' Much smiled at Robin once again. _Finally my master will be happy._ He smiled and turned checking that Robin was following him downstairs. _He's so nervous, he has no reason to be, Lady Marian would be a fool to say no to him today. Not that she will anyway._

888

Marian could see Locksley Manor now in clear view, and she also saw a figure emerge from the house, one that she had grow very attached to, close to, over the past year or so. She was 16 years old, only just, they had been so close for so many years, it seemed funny how over the last four they had grown even closer. Physically rather than mentally it would seem.

Mentally they still shared everything with each other, thoughts and feelings, worries and fears, loves and general pleases. It also pleased her to think of the future they would have together, she was getting ahead of herself, but if the one thing her mind referred back to over and over in her thoughts of what tonight had in store, those thoughts of a future were by no means in vain.

888

Robin shifted on his feet more times in that one minute it took for Marian's carriage to reach the courtyard than he had ever done so in his life. The thought of this evening going belly up, were about ten to one, but he was still nervous. He had loved Marian for going on thirteen years; his world would collapse if she were to refuse his offer that night.

The carriage drew closer and he could see her. She was wearing what he would consider her most flattering and his favourite dress. It was cream, embroided at the hems with swirly patterns in different coloured threads. It clung in all the right places, even if Robin did think so himself, and he did. It made her look stunning. She had also made an effort with her hair. It was pulled back, but was loose out the back, curling at her shoulders and down her back, a real work of art.

It pulled up in front of him now, and instead of getting Thornton to open the door as he usually did, Robin himself made that extra effort as it seemed Marian had for him. Maybe she knew what was coming? Maybe Much had told her? No he wouldn't, he wouldn't ruin Robin's moment. Would he? No.

'Marian' Robin smiled, nodding at her as he offered her his hand to 'help' her out of the cart. Nobody knew why men deemed it necessary to do it, the women could walk perfectly well out of the carts, it just seemed like a polite gesture.

'Robin,' Marian beamed back, greeting him with a quick kiss on the lips once she had landed elegantly on the hard ground. 'I trust all is well?' her heart flickered, that smile he wore always did it to her. Her stomach knotted, as did his. But neither really understood why.

'Oh it is,' he couldn't stop smiling, and his smile was contagious. Marian knew that she too would be grinning like mad woman from ear to ear. It was like this scene had been run through so many times, both knew what to do, both knew what to expect, except they didn't.

Marian took Robin's arm as they headed into the manor, chatting about the different things that happened since they had last seen each other about three hours before.

'My father is suspicious of you Robin, he is more anxious about this news of yours than I am. And I must say I am intrigued. I must ask you what it is.' Marian pushed; she needed to settle her mind, let alone her stomach.

'All in good time fair Lady, all in good time' A stall, a good one, but annoying all the same. Much had waited to see them enter the main living area of the house before ushering the other servants into the main village to set up the night's events.

'Robin I must insist, please tell me!'

'No, you must wait, a few minutes longer; you will like it I promise.' He smiled broadly, not that his smile had faded; it just got smaller a bit, but never faded. Robin see Much pop his head through the door silently and nod at him, about two minutes later. _Here goes._ 'If fair lady would care to accompany into the village, I would be most honoured.'

'I must say Robin, you are acting very strangely, please just tell me!'

'You must learn to wait.' Robin laughed

'Do not tell me what to do Robin' Marian frowned, but she was not angry about such things as she would normally get, which was surprising considering how annoying Robin was currently being. Why wouldn't he just tell her? She screamed inside her head, but wore a tired smile on her face.

'It is not time'

'Do not tell me when it is the time!'

'Just wait Marian! Trust me, it will be worth it!' The cheekiest of his grins flashed then, that annoyed her, him knowing something she didn't, that drove her mad!

Marian gave in with a sign and she followed Robin to the village. She saw several candles lain out by the pond, and a woven mat. So this is what the wait had been about. As they neared the spread of food and drink Marian's eye lit up. With her ever growing smile getting to about as big as it could get.

'Robin, this is,' she was speechless, that was a start, never had he managed that one before, 'this is…'

'Don't, if you can't' Marian smiled at this; it wasn't often that that happened either, that she smiled in response to an order. 'There is more than this, I mean; this was not the reason I asked you here.' Marian turned to him, a cute look of seriousness washed over her features. 'Do not fret, it is not bad, well, it should not be bad.' He laughed suddenly very nervous, 'At least, it is not to me.'

'Then I pray Robin, please tell me.' Marian took a hold of his hand, that usual spark shocked them both.

'You promise not to run away when I ask?'

'Robin, just ask me already!' Robin laughed, as did Marian, both nervous, now she knew what was coming and she had an answer.

'Very well,' Robin, with her hand still in his, reached into his pocket with the other and knelt on one of his knees. Butterflies surged through Marian's stomach; _Here goes the rest of my life!_ 'Marian, these past few years I have never been happier, each moment I have spent by your side marks my heart, and I shall never forget a day. I have never loved any one else, from the age of six, I've never looked anywhere but at you, and it hurts. You're the twinkle in your father's eye and I can see why.' _Just get on with it man! _'Marian, will you do me the greatest of honours, and marry me?'

Marian smiled, tightening her grip on Robin hand, 'I could not imagine, spending my life in the presence of anyone else.' Robin smiled, slipping the silver band onto her small finger.

'With this ring, I bid thy nearly wed,' he laughed, standing slowly, still with her hands in his grasp. Marian raised her hand to his neck, pulling him down to her level, kissing him softly, in thanks and appreciation. He hadn't disappointed her or her father. And he had been straight about it. That pleased her more.

888

Much stood in the shadows of the village watching the events unfold before him. He saw Robin lower his form, and saw him stand after grabbing her other hand. He could tell this was a good sign and sighed, his Master would be happy. Butterflies flew around Much's stomach, Romance made him teary, and he could feel them forming in the corners of his eyes now. Then he saw her kiss him. A tear fell, a happy tear. Much smiled to himself and took one last look at the couple before him.

'My work here is done' he mumbled before slipping back towards the manor to leave his master and lady in peace.

888

This was a day that Marian nearly cried, happy tears, but yet again her cheeks stayed dry. She felt the happiest she had in the 12 long years she's had known Robin, no matter how happy she was when she first laid eyes on him. How happy she was on their first venture, their first walk, their first Saturday outing, their first kiss. However good they had made her feel this had made her feel a hundred times better.

Robin was the same, unable to wipe the smile found his face as they sat within each others embrace eating the food lain before them. They watched the moon glint the ponds water silver, cast silver linings over the clouds and watched the stars appear. Neither dared wonder what they were or how they got their, but they both enjoyed the site, the company they were in.

Marian fingered her ring, looking at it every now and again sighing in happiness. She knew from then on, that not only would he be there for her, he would be there with her, by her side, forever.


	5. Five, Cheat

Five

Marian ran inside Locksley now Robin was approaching, she was near tears, near, not crying, yet. _What does he think he's doing? How could he?_ She had come from Nottingham, her father had a meeting with the Nobles, a meeting Robin should now be at, but he hadn't been there, that's why she had escaped the halls and come to Locksley to find him. She had found him, she had found he talking to somebody else, some other girl. Flirting with her, smiling at her, a smile he normally saved to Marian and Marian alone.

She ran into Much on trying to escape. 'My Lady?' Much questions, catching her by the arm, 'Are you alright?' Much's voice of doubt sparked, something was wrong, Marian was not in a good mood and she had been running towards the manor from the direction of the village the village in which Robin was currently present and she would have seen him.

'Yes, sorry Much, I am quite well, I was in a hurry to see Robin is all.'

Much shot her a sideways glance, something was up, she never ran, even in a hurry, unless chasing Robin that is. 'Master Robin should be back soon, you can wait inside, I'm sure he will not mind.'

'Thank you Much,' Marian managed a smile at him and hurried inside the building.

Much looked after her, 'Oh Lord!' he uttered; now Robin was in trouble.

888

'Master!' Much semi shouted as he saw Robin approach the courtyard, 'Lady Marian is here, and I fear that she is not happy, something tell me that she's…'

'Marian is here?' Robin smiled and headed straight inside to see her, not listening to a word Much had said.

888

'Marian?' Robin inquired as he entered the manor, 'What are you doing here?'

'Robin we are to be married, I believe it is my right to come and see you whenever I do please, and you weren't at the Council of Nobles, I was worried about you.' Marian forced a smile, and knowing her better than anyone, Robin only knew it.

'Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't me to worry you Marian, but I'm fine, I had some business to attend to in the village.' _Business, that's what you call it._

'And this business includes the Potter's daughter?' Marian asked bitter, a tang of jealously heavily present in her voice. Robin threw her a questioning look, whatever she had seen, by the looks of it she had seen in the wrong way.

'The Potter needed more time to pay their rent; I was merely settling the agreement.' Robin worded honestly.

'So I have heard,' she raised her eyebrows quickly and they soon fell, all happened in a matter of milliseconds.

'Marian what is wrong?' Robin asked, she was acting acidly towards him and he had no idea why.

'Oh nothing is wrong!' Marian snapped, 'But maybe you would just like to explain quite what you were doing with the Potter's daughter!'

Robin was truly confused, he had been to the Potter's to sort out the rent, he had spoken to Helena for only a few seconds as she thanked him for helping her family. 'Marian what is this about?'

'This is about the fact that our looming wedding seems to mean so little to you that you see fit to ignore it!' Marian did not let Robin speak; she continued to rant on about his actions, 'How could you even think to do such a thing! She's the Potters daughter, you are meant to be sorting out their taxes not flirting with their daughter! How old is she Robin? Fourteen? Fifteen? Younger than me, or is that the interest?!'

His face dropped, and as he grimaced his eyes focused solely on Marian, he was rapidly losing patience with her and after a third attempt to interrupt her he erupted. 'Of course out wedding means something to me!' he shouted, spitting each solitary word. Did she not understand that is was strictly a business meeting between himself and the Potters family. 'Why would you even think I would be disloyal?'

Truth be known Marian didn't know what he would be disloyal; he hadn't so much as looked at another girl in such a way as he did at Marian for the last thirteen years why in lords name would he start now?

Robin turned from her now, his hands running through his hair. 'You stupid, stupid woman!' he uttered, not so much caring if he hurt her now, she didn't trust him, it was like she didn't even know him.

'Do not start with me Robin! You are the one gallivanting off, flirting with other _girls!_ And you think it is okay mere weeks before our wedding?' she paused and spoke her next words each tinged with bitterness so sharp that you could cut a steak with it, 'Grow up!'

'I was finishing the arrangements met with the family, and running through the plan with their daughter as she helps to pay the tax as much as her mother! Am I not allowed to speak to my villagers without being chastised? If you genuinely think I do not care, then why don't we just call the whole thing off?' He voice rose on those words, his teeth were bared, he really was angry, and he was looking straight at her.

Marian fingered her ring, maybe she should just hand the thing over to him now, he obviously cared towards her feelings so very little. Her face had dropped, had he really meant what he had said? Was that how he really felt about it? He had loved her, but clearly not enough to stay loyal to her, not enough to keep their marriage on so it seemed.

'Is that really how you feel Robin? It that really what you want?' her voice wavered in her head, but it stayed strong when her words were spoken. _Because it sure as hell is not what I want! _She thought, but she knew she could not show weakness to him now.

_No, that isn't want you want, not at all._ But he could not back down, it was a heated argument and there were no signs of Marian backing down on him, not after the comment she had just made. The comment he had made. So he could not give in. Robin was still struck with the same anger he had felt when he had blurted those words, and now more than ever he wanted to take it all back. But he could not give in, so he looked away from her and shook his head.

'I don't know, you don't trust me and trust is the core of a relationship, am I not correct? You, you just assume I'm a bad guy, flirting with other girls? Other girls? So I'm a very charming person, but why you can't just believe me, it's as though you want me to have cheated on you!'

It was true, he was a very charming person, and Marian herself had fallen for his charms at a very young age, not that she would ever admit to it. 'I do not want you to have cheated on me Robin! Do you not understand?' Marian let out a horseish scream before continuing 'Why is it always MEN that think they are always in the right? Can you not see you have hurt me Robin?' And maybe he couldn't maybe he really was blind, maybe she had just seen the worst in him, again. Maybe she did want to see him cheat on her. Maybe she wanted a lot of things. Maybe, Maybe, Maybe! Not maybe, she did want a lot of things, and over ruling all, she knew she wanted Robin. 

'Trust is key to any relationship, be it friendship or marriage or LOVE. But right now I don't know if I can trust you Robin!'

He kept his head turned away from her, he didn't want to make eye contact, eye contact meant looking into her soul and that was hard enough to do when she wasn't angry at him. Now it would be damn right impossible. But it just showed a sign of cowardice he had. How much of a coward he really was, not to face up to the woman he loved. He wanted to give in, but then, at the same time, he did not want to let her win.

'I am right! And for one, if you're not going to trust me...then I shall leave, Ill be gone and you'll never have to see my face again. Does that make you happy? Is that what you want? I tried to explain it was nothing, just business but no, you just wouldn't let it pass you by would you? You have to question everything I do. Well, if you loved me, like I thought I loved you...you would trust me no matter what."

He didn't mean that, he knew he still, and always would, love her. He had just wanted to hurt her, how she had him by not viewing him with respect. He had also probably ruined any chance their argument had of dying down. That had hurt, that had hit her deep. So much so that tears had threatened to fall, Marian shut her eyes tightly for a few seconds, she could not back down now, she could not let him win. _Then I shall leave_ she didn't dare mention that she was in fact stood in his house and if anyone were to leave it should be her, because she knew right now he would happily throw her out, turn against her even more.

'Had you even loved me to start with you would not have done this.' She spoke quietly, she knew she had she spoken louder her voice would have cracked and shown how she felt. She did not want to lose Robin, and she did not need to not over this. She knew she loved him, and she knew deep down she did trust him, both so unconditionally. But what could she do? She had already told him the complete opposite.

'You say it is business, how do I know if you are, or are not, lying?'

'Is it or is it not the whole idea of trust? Giving people the benefit of the doubt? So what is it going to be Marian? Are you going to let us carry on? Or are you going to be the one to cause our relationship to downhill and screech to a halt?' Robin wanted to go up to her, tell her everything was going to be alright. That he was sorry, but why should he apologize for something he had not done?

Marian on the other hand had been looking away from him; she could not bare it to look. He rarely said things he did not mean, but he could not have meant that. She did not want there relationship to end, especially on bad terms, she hoped he did not too. She was scared, to say the least, the one thing she wanted more than ever in life, she could lose in a split second. She looked away a look of sorrow passing over her face, she could not lose him.

'This is stupid! You are being stupid!' Robin finally said after a few second of silence. 'Can we not just forget about this?' Robin had made his choice; today would not be the day he lost her.

Marian looked at him now, looked was an understatement, she gawped. He had been standing on the higher ground, he was the one breaking it off with her and now he was sorry. Marian crossed the room to him, standing in front of him now she looked into him it seemed, her penetrating eyes piercing through his cheeky care-free demeanor.

'Do not tell me when I am being stupid, Robin' Marian could not help her smile, she attempted to stifle it to the best of her ability, it hadn't worked. 'I know perfectly well when I am being an idiot Robin' She was so much shorter then him that she could look up at him, as she did so she smiled, 'This is all so petty, I'm sorry'

'I'm sorry too, I hate hurting you,' he raised his hand to her cheek, running his thumb over the bone. 'Forgiven?'

'Forgotten,' she smiled laughing slightly, pulling on his shirt and pulling him into her. 'I'm sorry.' She kissed him lightly on the lips, showing him that she really was sorry. She had been so thankful not to lose him.

Marian knew then that she had been stupid and over reacted. Robin would always be by her side and no matter what the circumstance with him there with her; she would and could never cry.


	6. One, Holy Land

The One Time She Cried

Marian looked out over Nottingham from the top of one of the turrets, she could see down into the courtyard, and the figure she had been looking at for the last five minutes was the reason she stood there now. The figure she watched, or rather glowered at did not seem in the best of states, hunches up, very compact to how it usually was. Maybe it too was crying, she hoped so, the pain he had caused her.

Tears stained her cheeks, they still fell occasionally but she had no more tears to cry. She never cried, even when she was a toddler, he had always stood by her, but now, now, now she no longer had him to support her if she fell. He had pulled out a brick from the bottom on the pile causing the rest to fall. _I never cry!_ She could not belief herself. She had never cried and now she did so easily, and she found it hard to understand why.

She replayed the afternoon's events back through in her mind and quite why he was still sat on the scaffolds were completely unknown to her. She tried to keep herself together, but the thing that kept her standing had been pulled from under her feet. The person she relied on, who kept her safe was walking out of her life, almost certainly forever. If he left now, he might as well be dead; he had caused her so much pain, if he dares to return she would only kill him anyway. She feared for his life on both accounts, but she shouldn't, he was leaving her, she had to remember that.

Robin dared to look from where he sat; he could sense her eyes on him. Thirteen years he had known her, and in those years he had never known her to cry. From the blood, and rips and constant dangers Robin had brought into her life, Marian had never once cried. Robin did not know why then, but now he had the realisation explode in his brain. She understood now why in all those years she had not cried, it was because of him. Now he was removing himself from her life, and he didn't know how he could do it, he just knew he had to.

He could not stay here; his father was gone, taken to soon in everybody's opinion leaving Robin alone in the world, with Locksley on his shoulders at the age of nineteen. It was too young for him to have so much responsibility. _Marian I'm sorry!_ He mentally screamed. He did not want to hurt her, but it hurt him so much to stay in the place of his father's death. He'd return in a year maybe a little longer, but he could not be around here for now.

Marian blinked away her tears trying to fight them off to the best of her ability, but she was failing miserably, seeing Robin dare a glance at her now she turned and re-entered the castle. She did not need for him to see her cry any more. She did not need to cry for him anymore, she was done. _You can not love him any more Marian! You cannot!_ She said to herself. She did not look back once she had entered the castle; she just looked to what had happened. She needed to figure this all out for herself.

_The sun had risen that day casting shadows through the corridors of Nottingham, cascading light through the windows of Locksley Manor. The day for many started perfectly, birds singing, the bells in the church chiming for the first waking people of the day, but it wasn't ordinary for Robin. Robin had been awake most of the night sat by the fire in his home. Their wedding grew closer, but each day now after the death of his father Robin could not bear to be in England. Locksley was too much for him, he needed to get away. The King was fighting the war in the Holy Land; it was far enough away from the reasonability, but too far away from Marian. But he had made his decision._

_His father had been unwell for many weeks, fighting the illness, but no money could save him now, a mixture of old age and a very bad chest cold, caused the worst in the Locksley household. This left his son in charge and he was by no means ready. The shock of losing his father and then gaining all that work at such a tender age? Nobody needed that._

_He had tacked up his horse and ridden to Nottingham, unannounced he arrived and immediately set out to find Marian, first stop her bed chamber. He knew he would probably lose her for this. But what else could he do? He could not cope here, he needed to escape, but would she accept that? Maybe she would think he was running from her, from there pending wedding, but he wasn't that was the last thing he wanted. He had wanted more than ever, since he was six years old, was to spend the rest of his life with the ball of energy that was Marian._

'_Marian?' he had called, the echo of his voice carrying on down the corridor._

'_Robin?' she was not in her room, but she had turned the corner into the corridor her bed chamber came off of. 'What are you doing here? It is not normal for you to be in Nottingham until at least gone midday.'_

'_This could not wait,' Marian's happy expression soon disappeared; they had entered her bed chamber leaving the door wide on its hinges, otherwise her father may just throw Robin out of the Castle and call off their forever looming engagement._

'_What is so urgent Robin that it could not wait?' Marian finally asked facing Robin from where she sat on the edge of her bed, the curtains drawn and the bed sheet laying neatly beneath her. _

'_I want you to know, now more than ever, that I love you,' He started, Marian smiled, she went to interrupt him, saying she knew that, but he stopped her, 'But there is something else. At this moment in time, with my father's death, I can not cope. I do not know how to deal with it. So I am leaving, I'm going to help the King, in his guard, to help him win in the Holy Land.' He had spoken too quickly for her to interrupt him, but now she just stared at him, what had he said?_

'_You're leaving?' she said, not quite sure if that is what he had said. No he wouldn't leave her, would he? She didn't understand what had she done? 'Robin, our wedding is in three weeks and you are leaving? I do not understand where this is coming from?' So many questions she spoken and so many more loomed in her mind. _What did I do? What's sparked this? Where are you going? Why are you going? What's happening here?!_ She screamed inside her head._

'_Marian, I do love you more than anything, but the King needs me!'_

'_I need you!' She nearly shouted, she could not believe this, he was leaving and the only excuse he could give was that the King 'needed him'. 'I'm sorry Robin but I do not accept that! The plans have been made and you are,' she searched for a word as quickly as she could, but only two seemed to fit, 'running away!' Now she hated him, or was at least shouting at the top of her lungs at him, he didn't want this, he loved her, he always would._

'_I am not running away Marian! I am merely taking leave,' he was desperately trying to explain to her, searching for words to try and show it, any words, he didn't care what words, any that would fit would do right now._

'_Before our wedding of all times!'_

'_I have to! Do you not understand? My father died! I have nobody! I needed to work this out!' Robin's voice was on the brink of cracking leaving him in tears, his eyes started to well, this was not good at all. Marian was staring at him from where she sat, what did he mean he was alone? _

'_You have me! And how can you work it out by running away to war thousands of miles away! How can you say you love me when you are so easily running from me without second thought?!' Marian could see the tears coming to his eyes this only made her feel her own pressurizing to fall. She blinked hard, trying to push them back._

'_You think this is easy? You think I just woke up this morning and thought "I know, I'll go to the Holy Land and risk my life to avenge my father's death and run away from the one person in life I love" because I didn't! I have been tormenting myself over this for weeks!' _

'_Then why didn't you say anything! You tell me trust is the most important guilder to all relationships, so why aren't you honest with me, do you not trust me? I'm here to be spoken to Robin, I can help!' He could not answer, he had no answer. He had not said anything to protect her, by a fine job he was doing of that._

'_I had to be sure!' it was a good an answer as any, any he could give any way. 'I'm sorry! I really am but I have to do this!'_

'_You realise Robin you will not return? You leave today from Nottingham and you do not return!' she did not mean that, but at the same time what was it worth? If he left that would leave her single to all suitors and nothing could stop her from moving on, him coming back would only hurt him. _You Robin of Locksley have caused enough pain in this heart for you to be able to cause any more. You there come back and I will not be waiting!

'_I will return! I promise you!' _There goes another empty promise, another broken line. _Other things he could use to hurt her, he was going to war no guarantee of return no guarantee he would be back for her. More empty promises from the man that she loved. _

'_You do not understand Robin, if you leave now, you do not come back! This is over between us, you leave and you throw it away!' For the first time in years Robin was completely speechless, he did not want to lose her, but he could not stay._

'_Marian, I...' a silent lone tear trickled down his cheek, soon followed by another. Marian's eye so close to watering, one thing she never did and she was about to, all because of him, he was her rock, her island, her wall to lean on, and he was gone._

'_Don't! Just don't!' Marian ran from the room, tears in her eyes, he did not follow her, he dared not follow her._ _He had made her cry, something neither he, nor any one else, had every done. He feared for what she would do, but her father could deal with her now, she had made his decision._

Robin jumped down from the scaffolds. He could not bare this, he had to make sure she was alright, she may not have wanted to see him again, but he needed her, he needed to make sure that she still loved him, and on his return, she would still love him. A big ask, but he had to ask of it.

Marian had re-entered her bed chamber, tears rolling freely down her cheeks. He was leaving her, she did not want that. But he had gone now, and she was not going to let him back into her life. Unless...

…she knew how to use a Bow and Arrow, he had taught her, and she had a good a shot as any she knew, apart from perhaps Robin himself. But then as she had gotten better he too improved, never letting her get better than him herself. _Maybe_, she had thought, _Maybe I could go with him, disguise myself, and then I can always be by his side!_ But her father would have none of that she knew, and her conscientious was already bitter at her for thinking as such. _No, you can not, he has chosen to leave you and you are already willing to forgive him, to go with him, you are a fool! An utter fool!_

'Marian?' she heard Robin say from her doorway in a quiet, sweet, careful tone.

'What do you want now? To rub it my face? Tell me you never loved me? That it was all just a game to you?' Marian said bitterly, a sad tinge on her words, her eyes threatening to show her weakness to show her discomfort and love, sorrow, everything she had every felt for Robin all at one time. She breathed out through her mouth her breathe hitching in her throat.

'You know that is not true!'

'Isn't it? Why would you ask me to marry you only to leave me weeks before our wedding to a fate that does not secure your return to me? Tell me that Robin!'

He couldn't, he didn't really know why he was leaving her behind, he just knew he had to leave the place that reminded him of both his mother's and father's deaths. 'I do love you! More than anything, more than any one. That is why I asked you to marry me!' he looked down, away from her, his eyes started to go cloudy with tears, welling up again. 'I am leaving, not because I do not love you, because this place holds fears, and reminds me of what I have lost!'

'Then you being here will only remind you more! You may have lost your past, but you have successfully lost your future as well.' Marian walked towards her door and stopped by his side shooting him an evil glance, 'Good day Robin!' she spat bitterly walking from her room to the main hall, her tears now gone, and dry. She was over him.

He looked to the floor once again, breathed in deeply, and put his hands to his head. This was it, she was gone. He dried his face with his hands and looked up, hands clapped around his nose and mouth as he breathed out. Breathing in deeply once more he turned, and exited her room, for the last time.

888

Marian found herself in some distant wing of the castle, abandoned by everybody, she stopped walking, and broke down. It had started with the occasional tear as she walked, and ended with her leant against the wall sat on her feet crying like there was no tomorrow. She leant her elbow on the stone skirting that ran along the bottom of the wall, her head resting on her hand. She shook violently as she cried.

Why had he done this? Why did he have to leave her? Did he not love her? What did she do? Would he come back? If he did would he remember her? If he did would he still love her? Did he still love her? She certainly still loved him didn't she? Would she still love him when, if, he returned? Would she remember? Would she remember the time when she had fallen over him? Would she remember the time he had dared her to climb the tallest tree in Nottingham? Would she remember the times in the forest? Would she remember the tenderness of their first kiss? Would she remember the kiss at all? Would she remember that night when Robin had proposed to her? Would she remember the night they argued? Would she remember all the times when she hadn't cried because Robin was by her side? Was all of that now gone because he'd removed himself from her life?

'Marian?' came the soft call of her father, he had been reached by one of the staff, telling him that his daughter was distraught and needed him. This had been shocking news to him; his daughter was never distraught, never cried, something must be terribly wrong. Robin. He must have done something. From the day she had met the tyrant of a boy she had never cried. Not once. In thirteen years not a single drop of liquid had fallen on her cheeks.

She did not say anything, she did not need to. Her father crouched by her side and she leant into him, he pulled her into his arms, and she cried all her tears into his chest. His shirt was wet through by the time she calmed slightly. And it was only then that he dared ask her what was wrong.

'Marian what is it? What's wrong? What's happened?'

'He's left me!' she cried, tears fell harder once again, but she continued to talk, 'He's going to the holy land, and he won't come back! Nobody comes back!' she pulled away from her father grabbing a hold of his arms, and letting her head fall and cry in front of her. Her hair was an array or mad flying curls, a knotted mess of hair, 'What if he doesn't come back?' but then she breathed in deeply the sniff from her nose told her that she needed a handkerchief. 'What if he doesn't love me any more?' she broke down even further and all she could do was cry. All Edward could do now was sit.

He ran his fingers through his daughter's hair, as if patting her. He tried his earnest to try and help her, support her. But all he could do was hold her, for all the help it was.

888

Robin walked out of the castle, he walked slowly and occasionally found himself blinking hard and rubbing away his tears. It was his fault he had lost her, and there was no getting her back.

He reached the Port Caulis and looked back towards the castle, taking in the sites, one last time. He blinked hard once and turned away, for the last time.

**I hope you enjoyed the story, I worked on it for 12 solid days with constant beta-ing from Bob, LostInFictionLIF, so thank you so much to her for putting up with me, she's got at least 17 copies of this!**


End file.
